Face of Love
by poetically-damaged
Summary: "I was hanging out in the Lima Bean, when I saw him: the face of love." girl!Kurt to transgendered!Kurt. It's different with Blaine being gay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

Chapter 1: Kurt

Title: Face of Love

I was hanging out in the Lima Bean with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, when I saw _him_: the face of love. I didn't know his name. But, at this moment, I finally know his face. My friends wouldn't approve, though. But for once, I don't care about what my peers say- I just..._knew _he was perfect.

"See something you like, Hummel?" santana raised her eyebrow at me.

"Just wondering what those boys in uniforms would think of our asses," I said. That statement was wrong in so many ways. First, I was thinking of _a boy _in particular; singular (I know my English); second, the translation is: what would-"...order for Blaine!"- Blaine, apparently (I like it) think of me; third, I am a closeted virgin; and lastly, I can't bring myself to care about the other boys. Not when _he's _all I can see. Okay... I sound like a major stalker.

_"_Not think. _Do._" Quinn said. She stood up, and the rest of us followed.

She used to date my step-brother Finn Hudson. My dad married his mom, Carole. Thus, making us siblings. Admittedly, I used to have a crush on him. I don't know _what_ got into me. now we're a big happy family; We accepted Finn won't forget his dad, and I won't forget my mom. But Carole is a lovely woman.

We approached them, asking them if we could share a table. They said yes, but Blaine looked uncomfortable. His bronze-hazel (I secretly think Twilight ruined the term "golden" eyes.) eyes were full of life. Until, we came- he felt us flirting for sure.

We talked for a while. Blaine never spoke. He laughed and smile half-heartedly. By the time it was 6 pm, they had to say goodbye. Quinn got David's number, Santana got wes', and Brittany got Thad's. i was the only unlucky one.

When we headed out the door, I talked to him with much courage I can muster. "Hey...Blaine, right?" I asked.

He grinned. "Yeah."

"You okay? You didn't entertain the other girls." I took a pause and realized, "oh I get it. you have girlfriend issues." Someone as perfect as him shouldn't be single. His eyes widened. He must've sensed my change in demeanor.

"No, it's just that," he sighed, "I'm gay. I wish there was another way to indirectly say it. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings." At that, my heart broke. Yet, I couldn't stay mad at him. He was still so sweet. "I hope we can be friends though." He held out his hand.

"Okay," I said, shaking his hand. He had calloused fingers, not unlike a guitarist's. I felt a tiny spark when our hands touched. Then again, it can only be me.

That night, i slept with wet cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! i feel so overwhelmed to get my first review! Thank you so much to those who read the first chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible. Especially with school in a month.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blaine

Title: Static

I could feel eyes on me. But I ignored it. I looked away- afraid of what I might see.

We sat on our tables, coffees in our hands. We talked for a but. Until, girls came in, and sat with us. It's not that I hate the female gender,- that would be very offensive and I have a twin sister whom I love very much- it's just that I don't like _those _girls. They are flirty and obnoxious with saccophine smiles. I don't like how desperate they seem. But there is one that caught my attention. Her name was Kristine or KC as the call her. I feel her eyes on me. She was silent and...shy. I've never met a shy cheerleader before (her uniform was familiar in a way but I knew it belonged to a cheerleader's). It's weird, and all her friends were so talkative and teasing.

After what felt like forever, we finally left. Before we exited out the door, KC approached me.

"Hey...Blaine, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She asked why I wouldn't talk to her friends. She came up with the conclusion I had girlfriend issues. I almost laughed at the thought. But her face fell before she can see my reaction. I told her I'm gay as direct but kind as possible. Unlike the other girls I met, she just nodded in understanding, and agreed to be friends. We'd probably see each other often since her friends got my friends' numbers. when I shool her hand, I felt a spark. Probably just static electricity.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about her. If I was straight I'd probably date her. I fell asleep with her presence haunting my dreams.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are short. And I hope you didn't get offended at my female comment thing. I'm sorry if I objectified them (Darren: I don't like how those books objectify men). But I am a fellow female homo sapien myself.

I am a sorry disgrace to the concept of race ;)

Thanks for reading and I'd probably update again. Working on chapter 4. Thank also to nonametothinkof who skyped me just to teach me how to add a chapter. Thanks!

-punkfreak56(1)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter. And it's slightly longer. \(^-^)/

I present to you...chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kurt

Title: Vulnerable

After I met Blaine, I would go to the Lima Bean almost everyday. It's not like I want to _stalk_ him or anything. I want to get to know him better. Okay, yes. I'm in love with him. But if being friends means I can see him often, then I'd take the chance. No one else made me feel this way. It's so weird.

If on the outside I look bothered about it, no one says anything about it. Guess I'm just really good at hiding my feelings. But my dad seems to notice though. Even Finn.

"You okay?" Finn asked one night during dinner. I gave him a "since when was it your business?" glare. He covered it up right away. "It's just that you seem quiet and distracted in glee club today." I softened. Finn was so sweet and caring. It felt weird since he wasn't brotherly to me usually, but it felt nice.

Burt nodded. "Yeah. You eat way less than you normally would."

I was diagnosed with anorexia last year. my dad has taken note of my eating habits since then. Ironically, he was the one who had a heart attack from stress and cholesterol that same year.

"It's nothing. And as much as I hate to admit it, it's my senior year and I'm stressed with Sectionals. We made it to Nationals last year. This time I want to win," I added. I mean it though. ,I love the Cheerios and all, but Glee Club is my mini getaway from life and peer pressure.

I knew they had suspicions. But they left it at that. Maybe I'm letting this Blaine thing get into my head.

* * *

With Sectionals for Glee Club and the Cheerios coming soon, I find myself going to the Lima Bean everyday, now. i just relax, non-fat granda mocha in hand, and listening to the performers singing. Did I mention the shop had an Open Mic Night? They do. And it looks like fate is on my side again.

"Alright evrybody,," the host said. "Please put your hands together for Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine Anderson: a beautiful name for a gorgeous face. He looked stunning under the limelight. I also noticed he was wearing civilian clothes.(*)

"Hey there. I'm going to play a few songs today. Some are retro, others top 40. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. He strung his acoustic guitar- how did I miss _that_?- and sung.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snow flakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

His voice was phenomenal. I'm pretty sure I looked like a swooning school girl having an eargasm.

_Lights gone, face bent_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say she's in the class A team_

_She's stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries, and they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_'Cause she's just under the upper hand_

_And goes mad for a couple grams_

_But she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_'Cause in the pipe she'll fly to the motherland_

_And sell love to another man_

_And it's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

He saw me and stared; as if he was seeing through my soul. That was my favorite song, being sung by a guy I'm falling for. Somehow, it gave me hope. That song was about courage and empowerment. And Blaine use that, and tore my my walls down in a matter of 3 minutes. I'm vulnerable right now with his eyes on me; little did I know I'm already putting my heart on my sleeve. I just hope he doesn't think so.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry if I skipped some days. I was reading Huntbastian fics. It actually sounds better than it seems. Ugh. I feel a serenade song coming on.

Anyway the chapter might be a little long since I'm working on it but Blaine's point of view is a little hard. Hopefully I'll get to fast forward to the part how and why Kurt becomes transgendered. I still have to post some new fanfics and update the others. Please read them too if you have the time.

Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting but you know, busy weekend. Anyway thank you for following this story.

Oh and I'm endorsing right now. To all closeted Huntbastian fans (like me), get out of Narnia! If you want a nice Huntbastian fanfic, I suggest you search: authors: jkaso right now. Read it then share the love. Because I am on eggshells right now waiting for an update. So share the love! Thanks. And she's alive so don't worry. :)

So here it is: my lond awaited yet horrible...chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, it would be: a) the Klaine show; b) the Warblers Drabble show; or c) Huntbastian Drabble show. I should make a poll about that.

* * *

Chapter 4: Blaine

Title: Breathless

I sighed as I entered the Lima Bean. How did I end up in this mess? Oh, right. Wevid.

* * *

David: Hey, Blaine, I didn't know the Lima Bean had an Open Mic Night!

Me: Shut up, David. I do not want to talk about _it_.

Wes: It? Blaine, _it_ was a living breathing emotional _she. _A hot one for that matter.

Me: Well, you can have her.

David: Arenn't you being a little closeminded here? I've been going to the Lima Bean since-

Wes: Seriously?

David:-Not your business and definitely not the point- KC has been there almost everyday. It's like she's looking for you.

Me: Kind of stalkerish to me.

Wes: I think what David means is, why not give her a shot. You already told her you're gay, right? Just try to get to know her. That's all she wants from you-

David:-aside from your body-

Wes:-and use the Open Mic Night as an excuse to be there.

* * *

I took it into consideration and talked to the manager for a slot. I'm only doing this to sing.

I just hope I'm not convincing myself.

I grabbed my guitar and stepped on stage. Introduced myself and started with my first song.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snow flakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Lights gone, face bent_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

I saw KC in a corner. She looked vulnerable, but beautifully storng.

What am I saying? I believe that love depends on the person, not the gender- that's why I'm out and proud. Was David right? Maybe I _am_ being closeminded about this.

I locked eyes with her and felt a connection. My parents say that love can be seen eye to eye. But sometimes, we're just too blind to see it.

"Um, thanks," I said. I continued with a few more songs until it was 6 p.m. The event was over. KC approached me an complimented my singing.

We talked for a while; she was so easy to talk to. There's something about her I can't place. Something special.

Apparently, she was in New Directions. "Really?" I asked.

"Yup," she said. "What? Are you afraid of us kicking your asses at Sectionals?" She nudged my shoulder.

"Maybe. But I'd doubt you'd win against our natural good looks and boyish charm." I winked. Her blush was absolutely precious. I don't know what came over me. The next thing I knew, I was asking for her number. Her blushed deepened, her face expressed complete and utter shock, though not unwelcoming.

Unfortunately, our time was cut short by her dad calling, and she said goodbye. She strutted to her car leaving me frozen and breathless in the fading sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey. If you are reading this, thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me. I hope this will fulfill your needs and expectations.

Also, I call Kurt "KC" because I have a friend who moved to Australia. She wasn't close, but we tolerated each other enough to be called friends more or less. I miss her so much so...yeah.

* * *

Chapter 5: Narrator

Title: Sectionals

Days pass, and Sectionals was coming.

KC and Blaine talked everyday, even if their glee club were going against each other. KC though would keep it secret. But the changes were stunning and obvious: she would smile more often, and joke around more; she would actually eat during lunch and would eat more at home; she would help out at Burt's shop- knowing her, that is a really big thing.

Even The Unholy Trinity noticed something. And you know what that means: time for an intervention.

"Okay, Hummel, spill," Quinn said. They managed to corner her after Cheerios practice.

Said girl just gave an amused and puzzled stare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, I know we look like bitches, 'cause we are." KC rolled her eyes at this. "But that doesn't mean we don't care," the Latina said.

"And just because we're not Hispanic, doesn't mean we don't have psychic Mexican third eyes," Quinn said. Which earned a confused Brittany saying: "But Quinn you only have two eyes."

Quinn ignored her. "Remember, when you're happy, we're happy."

"Thanks, but-" KC smirked. "like I said," she had caught on about what they were saying, "I don't know what you're talking about." She took her bag and water jug then sashayed out the door, leaving the girls with a lingering sense of mystery.

* * *

The Warblers were perfect: they knew the notes and steps like it was second nature, moving in sync; their voices creating a beautiful harmony, a symphony of individual voices coming together to make music; and they have an amazing soloist under their wings (no pun intended).

Now if only that soloist can _focus_.

His phone was glued to his hand at all hours of the day. Sometimes, Wes and David would catch him in his dorm, just waiting for a reply, when he should be practicing.

You know what this means: time for an intervention.

The two Council members cornered Blaine in the Warblers' choir room.

"Look, Blaine, we're happy that you're happy, but we really need you to focus. Sectionals is in _two weeks. _And I know you always give it your all. But we need 150% of your attention now," Wes said.

Blaine nodded. "I understand, It's just that, no one has ever understood me like this. It's weird, but I like it." Blaine looked up with a kicked puppy expression and stared at the two knuckleheads he called his best friends. "I'm sorry, I'll try to focus more. But if it means anything, the Warblers are as perfect as can be. I think you should give them more credit."

Blaine stood up and left the room. He couldn't say that they weren't right. But he couldn't say he wasn't offended. He know his friends are only looking out for him. But he gave 40% of his life to the Warblers. He deserved to relax and take a break.

Unbeknownst to him, his friends were talking about something entirely different.

"You know, if KC was a dude, I'd ship her and Blaine," David said.

Wes grinned. "Knowing you, you ship like FedEx." David punched his arm.

"Let's give them time before we wager on anything."

* * *

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schue said as he entered the choir room. "I have a new assignment for the week: truth."

The glee club groaned. There had been a lot of drama. It's their Senior year, and they can't help but over react to little things.

"I want you guys to express how you feel. Because really the truth is, everything has an end(*). And your high school years are ending, and there's nothing we can do about it."

And that's what got KC thinking.

She checked her iphone for songs. She had now finally realized what her subconscious had been dreading: unrequited love- at least, that is what the melodramatic Rachel Berry would call it.

You see, like Rachel- though he would never admit having even mere likeness of something utterly _Rachel Berry_-_like_- she also likes Broadway music.

Shall we fast-forward if your choice of song is correct?

* * *

"Okay, anyone ready for this week's assignment?" Mr. Schue asked.

KC raised her hand. She stood and sat on the piano. She played:

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between a lover and a friend_

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between reality and pretend_

_And you never know 'til you reached the top_

_If it was worth the uphill climb_

_There's a fine, fine line, between love,_

_And a waste of time_

She poured her heart in the song. No one understands. Not even Rachel or Quinn- and we all know they are victims of unrequited love. But unlike them, KC doesn't do anything about it. Not like she can, anyway.

She continued...

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between a fairytale, and a lie_

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between "you're wonderful" and "goodbye"_

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back_

_It isn't such a crime_

_But there's a fine, fine line, between love_

_And a waste of your time_

She looked to Finn. She knew it was hard for Quinn and Rachel. But she will never understand the confusion and hardship Finn had to go through.

She remembered one night: Finn heated milk and they talked about Blaine and Rachel and everything else. It was nice. Maybe, having Finn as a brother wasn't bad after all.

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore_

_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for_

_For my own sanity I've got to close the door_

_And walk away_

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between together and not_

_And there's a fine, fine line _

_Between what you wanted, and what you've got_

_You gotta go after the things you want_

_While you're still in your prime_

_There's a fine, fine line, between love_

_And a waste of your time_

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

Sometimes we've just gotta let go, sometimes, you have to let even _love _go. (*)

* * *

Blaine found himself outside of the green room pacing, anxiously waiting to get it over with.

It's Sectionals, and he got a solo. He saw KC and hugged her then and there. The butterflies attacked his stomach once again.

Blaine was the Warblers' soloist. He was given solos without a second thought, and everyone agreed. But KC on the other hand, was given a solo against Rachel Berry's will and was handed to the Cheerio over her dead body. About time someone else won the Hunger Games, Blaine thought.

He was proud and terrified of what she could do.

"Wish me luck," he whispered. It was so intimate. But so _Blaine._

A few minutes and a performance, the Warblers were singing an a capella rendition of "Hey, Soul Sister". New Directions had to admit, they were worthy competition.

Blaine's eyes always found the New Directioner's glasz eyes. He looked with utter interest with butterflies fluttering. Yet he couldn't deny it; when he saw her, it was like it was only the two of them.

The audience's applause broke him out of his reverie. He went backstage and told KC to break a leg. Adding a bold kiss to her cheek that left her stunned and earned catcalls from Wevid.

They took a seat as the announcer introduced New Directions (pronouncing "die" so it didn't come off as "Nude Erections"). A blonde guy with big lips came from behind the theatre and started singing. Suddenly, Quinn comes out too. The couple looked cute. David's face though, was not.

They sang as they made their way to the stage, finishing the song with the whole glee club in the background. Then, _she_ came out.

She started the first few words of "Valerie" by Amy Winehouse. But Blaine couldn't care less- she could be singing the alphabet and she would still have Blaine's heart thumping wildly in his chest, reality vanishing as he is taken by the angel in front of him.

His eyes widened like saucers.

_Was this what it's like to be in love?_

* * *

The tie was both expected and unexpected. New Directions congratulated the Warblers and vice versa. But for some reason, Blaine couldn't look KC in the eyes.

Probably because he'll never see her the same way again.


End file.
